Almas del Pasado
by Polatrix
Summary: Seres que vivieron 100 mil años antes de la epoca de Shepard fueron destruidos por los reapers. Los sobrevivientes no estan del todo vivos y buscan venganza. Shepard debera crear una muy fragil alianza si de alguna forma desea acabar con el ciclo. Ligero WoWxME Cross over. UA.
1. Dulces Sueños

Siempre lo mismo… Siempre lo mismo… Y ella no lo entendía, había logrado lo imposible, lo que según muchos ni en el más hermoso de todos los sueños lograrían, había conseguido que la horda y la alianza cooperaran para derrotar al rey exánime. Habían luchado a través de todos los horrores que la ciudadela de hielo les tenía preparado. Habían sangrado, soportado dolores que harían al mas "macho" caer de rodillas y llorar como un recién nacido ¿Acaso de eso se trataba todo? ¿Un sueño estúpido? Estaba parada en lo que eran los cadáveres de las fuerzas tanto hordas como alianza. Se habían matado/mutilado/herido mortalmente por darle el ULTIMO golpe al Rey Exánime, por algo tan zopenco, como el honor de ser la facción que de el golpe mortal al enemigo, veinticuatro personas yacían muertas y con ellas la esperanza de de vivir en paz, de no tener que lidiar con la muerte y sufrimiento que la guerra traía consigo. Se acerco al trono helado, Arthas, el actual Rey Exánime ya se había recuperado pero no parecía percatarse de su presencia. Contemplo sus opciones, una era salir corriendo de ese lugar y volver después, ¿pero qué les diría a los altos mandos de la horda y de la alianza? ¿Lo siento pero la gente no pudo contra su naturaleza y en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron se atacaron los unos a los otros? ¿Tendría el valor de decirle al jefe de guerra de la horda, Thrall, que fue la alianza los que incitaron esa sangrienta pelea entre filas siendo ella humana? ¿Qué le diría al rey Varian? ¿Qué no tuvo la suficiente presencia como para detener ese altercado? El que ella saliera con vida de la ciudadela habiendo perdido su escuadrón y fallado la misión solo supondría otra guerra, y una muy sangrienta, pues ambos bandos tendrían muy en claro que no se puede confiar para nada en el opuesto uno por miedo a represalias por la traición que cometió el otro por que de plano había perdido la esperanza de un futuro pacífico entre los dos. Mientras estas ideas debatían en su mente atormentada se alejo del trono hacia el portal de salida contemplándolo, cuando de la nada sintió un dolor horroroso en su abdomen y miro hacia abajo frostmourne la había atravesado y en su fría hoja podía ver como su sangre se comenzaba a solidificar por el frio. "Atacar por detrás… que cobarde" fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que todo se pusiera negro y callera al suelo con un THUMP sonoro.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, pero no reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba, de hecho no era un lugar era la nada, no había ni arriba ni abajo, ni derecha ni izquierda, solo vacio infinito vacio. "¿Estaré muerta?" Pregunto a la nada. "No del todo" Respondió Arthas materializándose a su lado "Siempre debe haber un Rey Exánime... Una Reina en este caso"

Incredulidad, furia, confusión y ganas de golpearlo recorrieron su cuerpo " ¿QUEEEE? Como que una reina exánime. A que te refieres EXPLICATE"

Giro el rostro para verla con un gesto que no supo descifrar "Fui derrotado, alguien debe tomar mi lugar, en este caso la persona que lideraba el grupo que casi me ejecuta..." Suspiro "De verdad esperaba que la derrotar esto solo prueba que esta era esta perdida... Yo era el menor de los problemas si no pudieron cooperar para derrotarme... Mucho memos pod ran Contra los destructores"

"¿Como que esta era esta perdida, que destructores a que rayos te refieres te refieres y como que yo la nueva reina exánime si me MATASTE?" Su voz sonaba agitada y mas subida de tono de lo que en verdad pretendía."En este único caso, se puede adoptar la frase 'Morir es vivir' para poder ascender necesitabas morir yo solo ayude al proceso"

" ¿Entonces si me derrotan alguien más se convierte en el Rey? "

"No, yo te cedo el puesto por que yo decidí que cuando alguien me derrotara se convertiría en lo que odio y combatió, por mi parte no te preocupes ya no existiré ni yo ni nadie vivo del Azeroth original para cuando despiertes"

" ¿Qué? ¿Por queee?, que está pasando, Arthas?"

"Recuerdas a los draenei verdad, dime tu... ¿Por qué piensas que llegaron a Azeroth y se estrellaron?"

"Pues no sé, se les descompusieron los motores tengo entendido"

"¿No se te hace raro que no los hayan venido a rescatar? Eso es porque son los últimos individuos de su raza, Veras al momento de yo hacer un caballero de la muerte draenei, vi sus recuerdos, se proyectaron a mi alrededor como si yo estuviera en la escena, eran recuerdos grabados en su alma, en ellos veía a monstruos de titanio que hacían que la montaña más alta de Azeroth pareciera pequeña a su lado, estas cosas estos monstruos los draenei los nombraron Destructores, su objetivo es acabar con toda la vida con avances tecnológicos y gracias a los draeneis que llegaron a Azeroth huyendo de ellos, gracias a su tecnología ahora nosotros somos los siguientes, y llegaran dentro de poco."

Estaba Enfurecida, "Estas diciendo, que si no hubieras terminado como el Rey Exánime, quizás podríamos defendernos contra esos Destructores que dices tú"

"¡No, lo que estoy diciendo es que si la horda y la alianza hubieran demostrado que podían trabajar en conjunto, que podían hacer al lado sus diferencias y tonterías de honor por un bien mayor, el Rey Exánime que tomara mi lugar podría haber coordinado una alianza entre los bandos y su propio ejército adquirido y así tener una oportunidad en contra de esos monstruos!" Suspiro "Perdón me exalte, se que tu más que nadie querías que la guerra terminara, pero ya no importa, acaban de llegar"

"Pero si ya llegaron, debo despertar debemos luchar"

"Despertaras cuando hayan almas que merezcan ser salvadas, tengo entendido que los destructores atacan a la vida avanzada... por suerte nosotros estamos muertos..."

Arthas desapareció dejándola sola en el vacio de su mente...


	2. Despertar

"¿Qué? ¿Una reliquia congelada?" Cuatro negros ojos miraban con desconfianza a su subordinado, había oído hablar de reliquias y artefactos proteanos pero nunca de uno congelado.

"Así es capitán, pero por mas calor al que lo sometemos no se derrite "

"Quiero verla, llévame a donde esta""Sígame capitán" Lo llevo por un pasillo estrecho y cada vez que se acercaban mas a la bodega, la temperatura descendía mas y mas. Podía ver el vapor de su respiración, el aire estaba tan frio que le lastimaba la garganta al inhalarlo y el piso de la nave tan congelado que debía tener cuidado para no resbalarse. "Esta es capitán, como podrá ver no es nada parecido a los artefactos proteanos encontrados hasta ahora... Parece más primitivo "El capitán podía ver a lo que se refería su subordinado, a través del hielo se podía apreciar una armadura, un set completo y un arma cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Nos darán muchos créditos por esta reliquia, podremos vivir como emperadores por muchas generaciones" Dijo el capitán riéndose entre dientes.

Gritos empezaron a oírse interrumpiendo el silencio de la nave el capitán se llevo la mano a al oído activando el comunicador " ¿Qué rayos sucede?""La Krogan fértil que capturamos para vender al clan Jorgal" La voz sonaba desesperada "Dio a luz a una cría viva y está matando a todo que se acerque a ella y a su cría, acaba de escapar y va por su rumbo capitán." Se cortaron las comunicaciones y el capitán se veía claramente enfadado " ¡¿Pero por que no pueden hacer nada bien?!" Pasos pesados y apresurados se oían cada vez mas fuertes por el pasillo el capitan y su subordinado alistaron sus armas y se pusieron a cubierta detras de unos contenedores de acero localizados al final de la bodega.

La krogan entro a la bodega, un poco sorprendida por el súbito descenso de temperatura abrazo más contra si a su cría para brindarle más de su calor corporal. No tenía un arma y estaba herida y le rogaba a cualquier deidad que le pudiese escuchar que su hija no terminara siendo vendida como un simple objeto que solo se usaba hasta que ya no servía y es desechado como basura.

Vio la gran estructura de hielo y se acerco a ella por curiosidad pero al llegar frente a ella unos disparos sonaron atravesando su estomago haciéndola caer al suelo "Suelta al bebe, krogan" Dijo el capitán acercándose y apuntándole con el arma.

"No"

"Raro encárgate de que entienda que no puede matar a mi tripulación y salir sin castigo"

"Si capitán" Se acerco a ella y comenzó a golpearle con la culata de su escopeta.

* * *

Frio, vacio, oscuridad...

Olvido, calma, paz...

No quería despertar. Pero alguien gritaba... su alma dejaba de emitir aura...

* * *

"Capitán, por más que le golpeo se niega a soltarlo"

Camino hacia el capitán, su escopeta y parte de su ropa empapada con sangre, la cual ya estaba cristalizada por el frio de la habitación.

"Yo me encargo Rarok ... Pero qué ? "

Alguien o algo se apareció frente a él, como si se materializara de la nada. Vestía una armadura de un color café que desprendía un rojo en forma de vapor el cual circulaba por toda la superficie tallada la misma, el yelmo, aunque abierto de la parte frontal, oscurecía el rostro de quien lo ocupaba dejando ver solamente lo que parecía el brillo de sus ojos, contaba con dos cuernos, uno intacto y otro roto, evidencia de duras batallas. Las hombreras tenían forma de una bestia con colmillos externos que el capitán no lograba identificar. Toda la armadura era recorrida por patrones aparentemente tallados simétricamente. Parecía hecha de un material muy grueso y pesado y la forma se asemejaba mucho a la que se encontraba dentro el gigante trozo de hielo, sostenía en su mano derecha una gran hacha la cual desprendía un brillo celeste en forma de extraños símbolos que no venía de ningún lugar en el centro tenía un pequeño cráneo con cuernos que abrazaban la parte de las hojas cercanas al centro.

Sorprendidos giraron hacia donde estaba la reliquia que habían ido a ver en primer lugar... Trozos de hielo reposaban en el suelo y comenzaban a deshacerse, pero no dejaban agua solo se desvanecían en el aire como si no existieran desde un principio.

"Rarok... alerta a todos que vengan a nuestra posición lo mas armados posible"

Rarok, comenzó casi a ladrar órdenes por su comunicador y en cuestión de segundos empezaron a llegar. La figura que al parecer había salido del trozo de hielo gigante se puso frente a la krogan de manera protectiva, el gran hacha que llevaba se desvaneció en el aire y en su lugar aparecieron una especie de escudo el cual llevaba tallado el rostro de una extraña criatura con ojos que brillaban con una luz morada y que mostraba los dientes de manera amenazante de los cuales salía vapor, parecía casi vivo. En su mano derecha se materializo una espada más pequeña que su hacha anterior pero aun así de intimidantes proporciones parecía expedir un brillo verde que provenía de ningún lugar.

La figura levanto la mano con la que llevaba su espada y un brillo cubrió a la krogan y a su cría quien estaba en el suelo tan sorprendida como sus captores.

"¡Que esperan ataquen!"

Los hombres dispararon contra la figura y esta ni se movió de su sitio se quedo ahí parada con el escudo en alto. La fuerza de impacto de los proyectiles era absorbida por el escudo o la armadura y estos caían al suelo sin siquiera causar un raspón en ellos. Todo proyectil que fuese a dar hacia la krogan de alguna manera desaparecía e iba a dar contra la figura en armadura.

* * *

No reconocía a estos seres, no sabía que eran... Pero eso no importaba, estaban lastimando a alguien que no se podía defender, que no podía luchar y su instinto de protectiva la hizo salir de su letargo y sin saberlo utilizo su habilidad de intervención en la persona que estaba muy mal herida en el suelo con su hijo el cual parecía estar ileso. Dispararon contra ella con armas parecidas a las que utilizaban los cazadores de su época pero no le hacían ni el más mínimo daño a su armadura. Dejo que siguieran disparando hasta que se quedaron sin munición. ¿Debía Matarlos? Se negó a sí misma con la cabeza y se giro para darle la mano a la persona del suelo para ayudarle a sentarse. Tenía algunas pociones y vendajes pero no sabía si aun funcionaban después de sabrá Freya cuanto tiempo. Respiraba muy laboriosamente y se dio cuenta que necesitaba más que unos vendajes y pociones, tendría que conseguir ayuda de un chaman curandero, aun así puso su escudo y arma en su espalda y le dio una poción roja curativa y le indico que la bebiera a lo que ella entendió de inmediato y la bebió. Ella era tan distinta a estos hombres, parecía que los Kodos habían evolucionado y andaban a dos piernas por ahí.

* * *

" !No se detengan denle con el lanzacohetes!" Uno de los hombres de cuatro ojos saco un lanzacohetes de su espalda y apunto a la figura que estaba ayudando a la krogan. Disparo. La figura se giro, detuvo el cohete con ambas manos, no tuvo tiempo de preparar su escudo y su arma. La krogan se tiro al suelo cubriendo a su cria con su cuerpo. El cohete estallo en las manos de la figura y la explosion la cubrio y tambien a la Krogan en el suelo. Todo se lleno de humo pero antes de que el cohete explotara podría jurar que la armadura de la figura se torno negra y desprendía aun mas vapor rojo.

"Jajaja, Nadie puede sobrevivir a eso " Estaba un tanto relajado una lástima lo de la criatura en la armadura pero siempre podía vender los remanentes a alguna organización científica interesada en artefactos proteanos.

Se tenso cuando oyó algo como que golpeaba el suelo con un "TUD" seco una y otra y otra vez.

El humo se disipo y vio a sus hombres en el suelo, algunos estaban decapitados y otros con el pecho perforado. La figura en armadura de la nada estaba frente al, parecía irreal la velocidad a la que se movía sus ojos ni siquiera la veían.

* * *

Había matado a todos esos hombres de cuatro ojos sin pensarlo había entrado en Blood Rage y ahora se había disipado. Tenía al que parecía el líder frente a ella, no supo cómo pero sus armas habían desaparecido en algún momento y en su lugar tenia a Frostmourne. Lo atravesó con ella y comenzó a ver todos los recuerdos de ese ser, la actual galaxia, las especies que existen, su forma de gobernar, los distintos idiomas que manejaban, aun que con los recuerdos de este ser solo aprendió el de su especie, el Batarian, pero aun así no tendría problemas ya que la mayoría de las personas de cualquier especie contaban con un traductor integrado. Le entristeció verle convertirse en un ser que seguiría sus órdenes sin pensarlo cuando vio que el cuerpo se comenzaba a levantar y a seguirla, por más comerciante de esclavos y de tesoros que fuera solo muy pocos merecían ese destino. Pero gracias a ello ahora contaba con vital información de esta nueva época y de cómo conducir la fortaleza en la que se encontraba, busco los recuerdos, nave esta fortaleza se llamaba nave.

Escucho un quejido y se volvió a ver a la krogan que se intentaba levantar había recibido un terrible daño a su espalda por la explosión, pero su hijo se veía bien o hija aun debía preguntarle.

"¿Puedes levantarte?" Le pregunto en el idioma del Batarian, extendiéndole su mano de nuevo. Ella asintió con la cabeza unos segundos después y tomo su mano para ponerse de pie de manera lenta, todo su cuerpo le dolía. Le sorprendió la fuerza física de la persona frente a ella, capaz de levantar un Krogan de más de 1000 libras con una sola extremidad.

"¿Eres hembra verdad?" La krogan le pregunto, ya que su voz y la forma de su cuerpo eran parecidas a las de una asari o una humana hembra.

"Que observadora, si soy una chica como tú, ahora dirijámonos al área del piloto para ver en donde nos encontramos y así llevarte con algún curandero, mi nombre es Nerak por cierto."

La krogan solo asintió y dijo "Mara" Y vio con desconfianza al capitán siguiéndola de cerca mientras caminaban, su rostro se veía sin vida y sus ojos vacios además de que caminaba de forma poco natural.

"No le tengas miedo, por ahora no hará nada... a menos de que yo lo ordene" Mara solo asintió sorprendida y se dedico a ver a su hija quien dormía plácidamente, esta persona desconocida le había salvado de una muerte segura y de paso a su hija de una vida horrorosa.

Llegaron al área de piloto y Nerak tomo los controles.

"Al parecer el lugar más cercano se llama Omega" Se acerco al cadáver viviente del capitán y tomo su Omnitool "Y la cuenta casi millonaria de este tipo nos ayudara a darte la atención medica que necesitas ahí " Volteo a ver a Mara, su alma estaba produciendo muy poca aura a comparación de su hija, estaba perdiendo la batalla por su vida.

* * *

"Aria" Anto se acerco al sillón donde se encontraba la asari de piel violeta.

"Que sucede, Anto?" Pregunto con desinterés

"Una nave de esclavos anclo en nuestros puertos Con un batarian que parece un zombie, una krogan gravemente herida, su cría y la ultima no sabemos si es asari, humano o drell, se niega a remover su yelmo"

"Dispárales ¿que tan difícil es?" Aria dijo como para ponerle fin al asunto.

"Jefa, el problema es que al dispararles de alguna forma, su armadura y escudo absorben la energía cinética de los proyectiles y caen al suelo sin siquiera tocarle"

"¿Cuantas bajas hemos tenido?" Pregunto con un poco mas de interés

"Ninguna jefa, solo se ha mantenido a postura defensiva, y lo más grave a sido un par de narices rotas"

* * *

"¿Que no entienden? No queremos pelear" Mando a volar lo más suave que pudo a un turian guardia de la estación que intentaba sostenerla, y este cayo pecho tierra."Necesitamos ayuda de un curandero rápido" Acababan de salir de la nave y el comité de bienvenida no fue muy agradable, los recibieron a punta de rifle. Según los recuerdos del capitán de la nave este lugar llamado Omega era el paraíso de los delincuentes, pero no se esperaba que tuviera tal grado de seguridad...

"¿Que escándalo están provocando en mi estación?" Volteo a verla Asari, la reconoció de los recuerdos del capitán, Aria, la gobernante de Omega.

Tomo una postura sumisa y se arrodillo apoyándose en una de sus rodillas.

"Disculparnos Aria, no es nuestra intención causar revuelo, necesitamos de un curandero rápido, por favor se lo ruego"

Aria le miro, parecía considerar sus opciones, esta persona no mato ninguno de sus hombres y el mayor daño eran unas narices rotas.

Mara se acerco hacia Nerak y se arrodillo a su lado, Nerak volteo a verla con curiosidad. Mara sonrió y abrazo a su hija para luego entregársela a Nerak."Cuídala..." Nerak asintió con la cabeza y cuando hubo tomado la infante Nerak se percato con horror que el alma de Mara dejo de emitir aura, sus ojos se cerraron y cayó al suelo por completo de lado había perdido la batalla y ella lo sabía. Nerak bajo la cabeza en respuesta a la fallecida. Después volvió la vista hacia donde Mara había estado parada por más de media hora. Un gran charco de sangre.

Aria vio la escena y no supo que decir, esta situación era nueva para ella "Tienen libre acceso a todo Omega" Fue todo lo que se limito a decir para luego girarse y regresar por donde había venido. Los guardias de la estación interpretaron esto como 'Déjenlos ser o rodaran cabezas' por lo que también se retiraron.

Bueno quizas esto este algo loco... No, bueno si, si esta re- loco. Yo soy Fanatica del World of Warcraft y de Mass Effect. Un amigo estaba casi llorando por el final tan vacio que tuvo Mass Effect 3 me pidio que reescribiera la historia, Yo le dije textualmente: "Si reescribo la historia, llegara una reina exanime a hechar desmadre"  
El dijo que aceptaria cualquier cosa menos lo que Bioware hizo... Y pues bien aqui estoy si no entienden algo o algun termino haganmelo saber.

Tambien se aceptan dudas, opiniones, criticas constructivas, e incluso amenazas de muerte~!


End file.
